


Let the Water Do the Talking

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Sexting, implied saboace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: What do you usually say when someone sends a sext video of themselves jacking off in the shower? Personally, Marco thinks that must be a very high water bill. Implied SaboAce.





	Let the Water Do the Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> Okay but imagine Sabo making a sexy shower video for Ace and accidentally sending it to Ace's roommate Marco instead. What would happen afterwards?

Marco remembers Ace going out somewhere to get something. Wouldn’t be back for a few hours at best, and it gave plenty of time for Marco to clean up the house they lived in.

He vacuumed.

He did the dishes.

He mopped.

And the next thing on his to-do list?

Masturbating.

He’s got a little hidden stash, but most times the internet does the work for him. Bed all ready, and laptop nice and charged. Tissues right by his bedside.

And he makes himself comfortable, until his phone dings.

He hesitates, video loading on his laptop, and decides to answer it. Maybe give a little message, saying he’s busy.

 _New video Message_ , was all his phone read. But it wasn’t Ace’s number.

He opens his phone and realizes that it was Sabo’s, if the nickname means anything to him.

And it looks like he’s in a room of some sort, and Sabo sends a winky face.

_I hope you like it, beautiful. Took a couple tries but I managed it!_

He clicks on the video.

 _“Ahh, never did this before, you know,”_  he hears, and it sounds like a shower was running in the background.  _“Despite how we had shower sex like, what, four times?”_

Marco’s eyebrows raise, and he thinks about stopping it, because it’s Ace’s friend–

Until he sees his face.

The camera shakes, but Sabo’s smiling brightly, chuckling.  _“Look at the mess you made the other day. It’s still here, and it’s not easy hiding these.”_ The camera goes down his body–Marco gasps at the amount of hickies and scratches that litter his scarred body, and realizes that he’s _naked_ and half hard–and Sabo cups himself, groaning softly. Marco watches with rapt attention, cock hardening, laptop pushed aside.

 _“I had to wear my black shirt to work. But boy, it made me hard because anyone could have asked why I wasn’t wearing my white shirt. Oh, and when you came in for lunch…”_ there’s a gasp, Sabo squeezing his cock before slowly jerking off.  _“Mm, when I pushed you over that desk. I bet your hips still has those bruises I left you, yeah? You were so beautiful, coming all over the floor and all red in the face.”_

Marco vaguely remembers Ace stumbling in, complaining about his hips. About bumping into something at work, but never talked more about it.

_“And that blowjob you gave me? Oh, you were so good for me, baby, so **good**.”_

Marco’s hand slips inside his underwear, fingers lazily brushing his cock.

 _“Ahh, can’t wait to see you again, beautiful.”_  something clatters, and Sabo moves the camera, stepping into the shower.  _“Oooh, that’s so warm.”_ he moans, head arching back as the water rains on him.

He gulps deeply when he sees Sabo’s neck. New and old bite marks all on the sides, and Sabo’s hand slides up his neck, moaning more.

 _“Gosh, you just never hold back, do you?”_ brown eyes look into the camera, making Marco shudder under that hungry stare.  _“But I like that. It’s sexy. Maybe I should mark you in return. A little payback, if you will.”_

Sabo reaches over the side, and chuckles softly.

 _“Let’s get this going, baby. Warm water only runs but for so long.”_  and he winks. 

**Author's Note:**

> might finish it, night not


End file.
